Our Song
by waterbaby134
Summary: Cos we loved it so much the first time, Jane and Lisbon dance again!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is purely for my own amusement (and hopefully yours as well!)**

**Rating: K+ **

Music and laughter were the order of the day for the patrons at Green's Bar and Grill and frankly, all the merriment was giving Lisbon a headache.

At Jane's insistence, the whole team had gathered at the bar to celebrate Cho's birthday. The guest of honour was currently embroiled in a high-stakes game of poker with Rigsby. The wager: who would foot the bill for the outrageous amount of food Rigsby had consumed in the last hour since they had arrived. Lisbon could tell without looking that Rigsby had a good hand, he kept drumming his fingers on the table. Cho's poker face of course was nothing short of legendary.

Van Pelt had spotted a friend of hers at the bar and had quietly slipped away to catch up with her. If Lisbon craned her neck, she could just see Van Pelt's red hair shimmering in the dim lights.

Jane was in his favourite place of all…the limelight. Lisbon had made the mistake of mentioning to the bartender that Jane used to be in show business and so guess who was now standing on the makeshift stage, making things disappear and being even more insufferably arrogant then usual?

Irritably, Lisbon bit into a pretzel and wondered how much longer she had to wait before she could politely leave. For some reason, she just wasn't in the mood for socialising tonight and she wanted nothing more than to get home and go to bed.

There was an audible gasp from the crowd that had collected around Jane as he correctly guessed the card his volunteer was holding and then proceeded to make it disappear and then reappear in his hand.

Beaming, he took a dramatic bow while his audience broke into a storm of applause.

"I'd just like to say happy birthday to my old friend Cho!" he announced. "We love you, man!"

Lisbon rolled her eyes at his childish antics as Cho raised a lazy hand in acknowledgement.

"He was wonderful," she heard a woman nearby gush to her friend.

"Yeah, but check out the ring," the friend pointed out. "He's taken."

The first woman sighed. "Whoever she is, she's one lucky woman."

Lisbon watched as Jane wended his way through his many admirers, back to their table.

"Since when do superstars like you hang out with underlings like us?' she asked him snappily as he sat down and reached for his beer.

"Charity work, of course," he quipped.

"Can't you go_ anywhere_ without making a spectacle of yourself?"

"Where's the fun in that? Not everyone is as uptight as you."

She wished hard that the ground would open up and drag Patrick Jane down to hell, where he belonged. It didn't.

"Aha!" Rigsby gleefully threw his cards down on the table. "Straight, in diamonds. Beat that Cho!"

Silently, Cho turned over his cards to reveal his royal flush. "Better break out the credit card, man."

In disbelief, Rigsby grabbed at the cards, determined that there had to be some mistake. Cho watched him, a rare smile lighting up his face.

Jane caught Lisbon's eye and she couldn't keep herself from chuckling as Rigsby morosely went to the bar to settle the huge bill.

"There's that smile. I was wondering where it had gone," he commented.

"Just tired, that's all."

He nodded. "I think we all are. But I'm glad we did this, it reminds us all that there's a world outside murders and misery."

"Well here's hoping we get to visit that world more often." She lifted her beer bottle in a toast.

"I'll make sure we do," He clinked it with his.

Suddenly, the DJ's voice boomed out over a microphone. "And now we have a very special request from Mr. Patrick Jane to his lovely lady Teresa."

All warm feelings towards him dissolved as Lisbon tried to grasp what Jane had done.

"Jane, what?"

He shrugged. "I told them I'd do the act for free if they played a song for me."

"And dedicate them to me? Why?"

Any further questioning was silenced as the familiar, soft strains of a guitar began emanating from the speakers.

"More Than Words?" she asked, taken by surprise.

"It's our song," he said simply. "Will you dance with me?"

He held out his hand.

"No."

"Please, Teresa?" he appealed.

Before she knew it, she was standing up, shuffling around the floor in her consultant's arms, breathing in the scent of his cologne. Just like last time, she found herself resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed as they swayed in time to the music.

"Jane?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Since when do we have a 'song' anyway?"

"Always with the questions. Just be quiet and go with it."

A few feet away, the two women who had been discussing Jane earlier watched as the contented couple danced, apparently in a world of their own.

"You never would've had a chance, Beth," the friend commented, flatly. "That man is spoken for, in every possible way."

"Yeah," Beth agreed. "It's too bad. He's a hottie."

As the final notes of the song died away, Jane and Lisbon did not pull away from each other, both too entranced by the touch of the other.

"You have to admit, it's our song," Jane murmured.

To his surprise, she nestled in even closer. "Could've been worse."

"OK, let's get this party started with another request from my man Patrick Jane, for his very 'spicy' girl!"

A new song started up.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want._

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want…"_

Lisbon's eyes snapped open as Jane's body shook with laughter.

"You bastard," she growled as the Spice Girls hit 'Wannabe' exploded from the speakers. He sang along with the lyrics, just to infuriate her further.

"_If you wanna be my lover,_

_You gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends."_

Lisbon was so angry she was literally seeing red. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her team roaring with laughter

Oh, he was going to regret this severely. Tomorrow morning, that couch was going to get it.

**This idea came to me at work today and I just had to make into a fanfic. Please review with your comments. Jane/Lisbon forever.**


End file.
